The Breakup
by Excy
Summary: Penny breaks up with Gumball. This is his reaction.
1. I

*Friday After School*

"Gumball, we need to talk." Penny said. Immediately, nervousness struck the blue cat. He'd heard about conversations that started like this, and they never ended well.

"A-Alright. About what?" He stuttered.

"Well, I just think that we-" she was cut off.

"Should get ice cream, right? I-I was just thinking the same thing, heh." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"No Gumball, I think we need to-"

"Go see a movie, r-right? Y-Yeah!" He said, trying to stop her.

"No Gumball, I'm trying to tell you-"

"How much you love this relation-"

"Gumball, listen! I tried being nice, but obviously that isn't working. Gumball, I think we need to break up!" She yelled, covering her mouth. Gumball stopped immediately. When she realized what she had done, she quickly apologised.

"Gumball, I'm so sor-"

"B-But... why? Do you-" he sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes. "Do you not love me anymore?" His voice cracked.

"No, Gumball, I love you to death! It's just, I feel like we're growing up; realizing that, maybe we're not meant for each other. I love you to he moon and back, and I would be devastated if anything ever happened, but I just, don't feel the way 2 years ago when we were teenagers. Because that's just what we were: teenagers. I just feel like now, I need to start making my own choices and move on from the things in the past. There was one point where I really did feel like I would spend the rest of my life with you, but that's just... gone. I really hope you find someone who will treat you better than I have-" she wiped a tear from his face. "Because I'm not doing a great job at making you happy." She kissed him on the cheek and turned away. "I'll see you around, Gumball." She walked away, leaving Gumball alone.

Gumball didn't know what to feel. He had never been broken up with before. He tried to walk away, but his knees buckled beneath him, and he fell to the ground. He began to cry. He just sat there crying, for what felt like forever. Eventually, he regained his composure, and went home.

On his way, he tried to think of all the reasons she would have broken up with him, but nothing came to mind. 'Penny could have broken up with me at any time if something was wrong.' He thought to himself. 'But she didn't. None of this makes any sense!' He was mentally yelling at himself. His thoughts came to a close as he neared the door.


	2. II

Once inside, he tried to make his way to the bathroom with no stops along the way. As he began his ascent, Nicole spoke.

"Hey Gumball, how was school?" Nicole asked, making him freeze.

"F-Fine." He hesitated, not going unnoticed by Nicole.

"Fine? Gumball, is everything alright?" She said, turning around on the couch.

"Never better." He gritted. He was almost at the top when-

"Gumball, come here please."

Groaning, Gumball went back down the stairs and walked in front of the couch. "Yes?"

Nicole scanned Gumball, taking notice of all the oddities.

Gumball had his head down, but she made out the dried tears on his face, leading her to his red eyes. His voice was dry, he was a mess.

"Gumball, what's the matter?" Nicole asked, sympathy filling her voice.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He tried to go up the stairs, just to be stopped by Nicole once again.

"Gumball, you know you can talk to me. Please, what's wrong?" She pleaded. Sighing, Gumball gave in.

"Penny broke up with me, alright? I-I just want to be left alone right now." He started to tear up and tried to escape, but to no avail. Nicole pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Gumball, I'm so sorry! Why would she do such a thing?"

"She said she-" he sniffled. "She said she didn't have feelings for me anymore."

"But you were together for two years!"

"I know."

Nicole let go of Gumball and rose from her seat. "I think I'm gonna have a talk with her." Nicole said, walking towards the door.

"Mom, no! I just want to leave everything alone right now. Please." He pleaded, looking up at her.

"Okay, Gumball. But if you need anything-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He walked back upstairs to his room and shut the door, and jumped into bed. He buried his face in his pillow. He just wanted to sleep forever. He knew sleep couldn't break his heart.

From the floor, Darwin was playing with some toys when he noticed Gumball.

"Gumball, are you okay?"

"No." He said from his pillow.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but you're my brother, and I know you won't leave me alone until I do." He sat up and Darwin ran next to him. Gumball just stared at the floor, silent.

"Gumball..?"

"Gumball swiftly turned to Darwin and hugged him tightly, beginning to cry.

"Penny doesn't love me anymore, Darwin! She left me!" He sobbed into his shoulder. Darwin returned the hug and rubbed his back.

"I-I'm sure that's not-"

"Yes it is, Darwin! She said so herself, that she 'Doesn't feel the same way anymore!'" Darwin was taken back. They finally broke up! He has his best bud back! But he wasn't happy. He felt bad for Gumball.

"I... I'm sorry, Gumball." They sat like that for awhile until sleep overtook Gumball, and Darwin followed suit soon after.


	3. III

~ Suddenly, Gumball appeared in a dark room. He sat in the darkness confused until the room lit up. Stars surrounded him, and before he knew it, he was in space, just like back then when he and Penny were about to kiss.

Except this wasn't one of those times.

Gumball looked around, searching for someone, anyone, but found no one. Just then, he heard a voice he could recognize in a heartbeat. It was Penny, and it sounded wonderful to him. It relieved him to no extent, and made him feel like they were still together.

"I love you..." He heard her say. He began to tear up and grin widely.

"I lo-" he was cut off.

"I love you too, Penny." Tobias said. Tobias?

Gumball turned around and faced the voices, which were now full bodies, right in front of him. They were holding hands, locking eyes, and holding each others hands.

"No..." He whispered. This couldn't be happening. He ran toward the bodies, but never seemed to get closer. "No no no no no no. Penny, no!" He continued, still running in place. They got closer and closer, which made Gumball yell louder and louder.

"Penny! Penny, please! Don't do this!" But they were not fazed in the slightest, as if they didn't hear him, but the embodiment of Penny heard his pleas.

"I'm sorry, Gumball." She said before kissing Tobias. Gumball ended his efforts and fell to the ground. He began to sob.

"No! No no no!" He yelled, pounding the ground beside him. It was over. They were over. ~

"Penny!" Gumball sat up in his bed and wiped his face. It was a mix between sweat and tears, and couldn't tell the difference. He looked around the room. Darwin was still asleep. He glanced over at the clock beside him.

"2:38 a.m." He mumbled to himself. It was still the middle of the night. He got out of his bed and went downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning it's contents for something to drink, but to no avail. He gave up and walked back towards the stairs. When he was on the first step, and he turned around and looked at the door.

'I could use fresh air anyways.' He said to himself. He quietly opened the door and walked outside, softly shutting it behind him.

It was a brisk autumn night, but the cold didn't bother Gumball. He could barely feel anything. He started walking down the street, but had no specific place in mind to go, he just walked.

Eventually, he ended up at the bridge at the park over the pond. He climbed over and sat on the rail, careful not to fall into the pond. He looked out towards the pond, observing the scenery before him. The moonlight was glistening on the pond, habited by some duck and frogs on the water. Gumball sat under the stars, observing the night. His chest ached from his heart being broken by the love of his life. He wanted to cry, but didn't have the energy, nor the tears to cry. He just sat there, depressed. For the first time in his life, he genuinely felt depressed.

After he felt enough time had passed, he rose from his seat on the rail, and began his trek back home. While on his way, he happened to stop in front of a house. This one house in particular, was a very important house to Gumball.

"Penny," Gumball sighed. He began to think back to a few days prior.

Gumball was laying in Penny's bed, with Penny laying beside him. She had a movie on, but neither of them were really paying attention to it.

"Hey, Gumball?" Penny asked, lifting her head to face Gumball.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Heh, I love you too, Pen." Gumball said, kissing her forehead.

"No, you big goofball. I am in love with you," she sat up and sat on his lap, grabbing his hands. They were practically nose to nose.

"I am in love with you, Gumball Watterson, and I want you to know that. There will never be a day where I stop loving you, and as long as you help me, nothing will ever tear us apart. I will never leave you, as long as you never leave me."

"I would never leave you, Pen!"

"Pinky promise?" She asked, sticking her picking out at him, earning a chuckle.

"I, Gumball Watterson, pinky promise to never leave you, Penny Fitzgerald." He stuck out his pinky and wrapped it around Penny's. She leaned in and kissed Gumball. He felt her love running through him, and it made him crazy.

"I love you, Gumball."

"I love you too, Penny."

Gumball snapped back to reality and realized he was just standing there, tears streaming down his face, staring at the house. He was also wearing a smirk, that soon disappeared when reality hit him.

"Pinky promise?" He heard her whisper, like wind breezing past him.

"I pinky promise, Pen." He whispered, weakly sticking out his pinky. Eventually, he turn around and walked home.


	4. IV

The next day, Gumball secluded himself in his room, and laid in bed. He told Darwin he wanted to be alone, and Darwin gave him privacy. The day felt ironically slow, like the world was mocking him. He just laid in his bed, thinking about everything, and how bad he felt about it. It felt surreal, like it wasn't real. It felt like it never happened, but it did. He knew it. It pained him knowing it was all too real. He laid there, and around dinner time, he heard a knock on his door.

"Gumball, sweetie? I have no clue if you're awake or not, but I know you haven't eaten anything today, and I just made dinner if you want any." Nicole said, awaiting his response.

"No, thank you for the offer, though. I'm not too hungry at the moment." Gumball said, but his stomach growled, begging for food.

"Are you sure? I made spaghetti, your favourite. You sure you don't want any?" She tempted. Gumball's stomach growled harder than before, and he hesitated. After a minute of silence, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win. I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes! Uh- I mean, okay, I'll have your plate ready." Nicole said, earning a weak chuckle from Gumball.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said from behind the door, giddily running downstairs. As Gumball emerged from his bed, he heard his mother cheer "I did it!" followed by clapping from the rest of the family. He chuckled again, not as weak as before, and opened the door. He heard shuffling and movement as he began his descent downstairs. When he made it to the bottom, he found the entire family at the dinner with wide smiles spread across their faces. As he sat down, everyone stared at him. It made him feel uncomfortable. As he took the first bite, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie." Nicole said. And with that, everyone began to eat. They started a conversation with each other about their day, but Gumball stayed silent. He just watched them, laughed when they laughed, gasp when they gasped, everything began to feel normal again. When he finished his food, he managed to slip back upstairs without anyone noticing. He shut and locked the door behind him and laid back down, all the bad memories flooding his mind once more.

Throughout the day, Gumball would constantly be checking his phone, always expecting a text from Penny, but it never came. He knew she wouldn't, but he hoped in the back of his mind she would. He considered texting her, but he knew he couldn't do that. She probably didn't want to talk to him. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Gumball? Can I come in now? I don't wanna sleep on the couch." Darwin asked shyly. Gumball opened the door and went right back to bed.

"Thank you." Darwin said, shutting of the lights and getting in his bowl.

"No problem, buddy." Gumball said, softly smiling.

'Tomorrow is another day.' He thought to himself.

The next day, was quiet for the most part. Gumball stayed in bed for most of the morning. That was the plan after all, right? Sleep away your sorrows?

"Gumball, may I come in?" Nicole asked.

"I would rather you not, but you're the boss." He said from beneath his blankets.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I feel like someone tore my heart out and set it on fire." Gumball groaned. Nicole comforted him.

"I'm sorry this happened, sweetie. Maybe she wasn't right for you."

"It was two years, mom! If she wasn't for me, it wouldn't have lasted as long as it did." He yelled. Nicole wasn't fazed.

"What do you think made her do it?" Nicole asked.

"What do you mean? She said she-" he hesitated, but continued. "She said she didn't love me anymore." He said, choking back tears.

"Gumball, no offense to you, but I find that hard to believe. You don't stay with someone for two yeas, and suddenly change your mind." Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"That's what I said! And it's not like our relationship was bad, either. We rarely argued, and we only hung out on the weekends other than school, so it wasn't like I was suffocating her." He explained. Nicole see how worked up he was getting, and it hurt her seeing him like this.

"Well, I think you should get out." Nicole said plainly.

"W-What?" Gumball said, emerging from his blankets, revealing his bloodshot eyes and tear dried face.

"I think you should get out, like go for a walk. Maybe grab some snacks. Enjoy the fresh air.

"But I don't have any money."

"You do now." Handing him a 20$ bill.

"B-But-" she cut him off.

"No more buts, mister. You will go outside and you will like it." Pulling Gumball out of bed and to the outside door. "Be back by dinner." She said, shutting and locking the door behind him. He decided to take her advice and go to the store, since he had no other choice.


	5. V

While he was walking down the street, he saw a par of birds flying together, two squirrels running back to a tree together, and an elderly couple walking together on the opposite side of the street.

"I love you, Harold." The elderly woman said.

"I love you too, Beth." The husband said. Gumball sighed. It felt like the world around him was out to get him. He stopped in front of Larry's Convenience store and thought for a second before entering.

"Hi there, Gumball! No Darwin and Penny with you today?" Larry said, twisting the figurative blade in Gumball's chest.

"No, Penny and I... broke up, and Darwin didn't come with me." Gumball said flatly. Larry noticed how distraught Gumball seemed.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Gumball." Larry apologized.

"It's fine, thanks though." Gumball said, putting a back of chips and a soda on the counter.

"That will be three dollars and forty-eight cents." Larry said, clicking the price into the register. Gumball handed him the twenty. "Sixteen fifty-two will be your change. Have a good day, and sorry about...well, you know." Larry said, handing him the bag.

"Thank you." Gumball said, taking the bag before leaving.

Outside, Gumball opened his chips and soda as he tried to think of a place he could go. He couldn't go home, and Penny's house was out of the question, and the park was probably crowded at this time, so he decided to let his feet decide. He just ate and walked at a leisurely pace. After about 20 minutes of walking, he ended up in front of a movie theater.

"This could be a good way to get my mind off of things." He mumbled to himself.

As he entered the theater, the scent of popcorn flooded his nostrils. He knew he made the right choice. Before entering the ticket line, he checked out the movies that were out now. None of them piqued his interest, except for one. The only problem, though, was that it was a romantic movie. He just couldn't catch a break.

"One for 'Romance On The Rocks,' please." He said quietly.

"Expecting anyone else?" The clerk asked.

"No, why?" Gumball asked.

"Oh, sorry. Well, it is a romance, and I just assumed so. I'm sorry I asked." She apologized. Handing him the ticket.

"It's fine, thanks." He said.

"Enjoy the movie, then."

"Thanks."

As he made his way to the recession stand, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

"So Penny, are you excited to see 'Romance On The Rocks'?" Tobias asked, looking over at Penny.

"It looks good." She said plainly. Tobias looked forward and frowned.

Gumball felt the blood rush to his head, a lump in his throat, and he felt like he was going to cry. He felt like a deer in the headlights. He wanted to leave, leave and never look back, but couldn't get himself to move. He was frozen.

"Next."

Gumball snapped back to reality and moved forward in the line. He got a small popcorn and soda and walked toward his theater, fearful of running into them.

He chose a seat in the back, to avoid being seen by anyone. He kept his head down so no one could see him, either. Unfortunately for Gumball, he didn't notice he took a seat behind Penny and Tobias. He wanted to move, but he knew they would see him. He didn't want that in the slightest.

"Why me?" He whispered to himself.

As the movie began to start, it lit up the audience in front of him. It was definitely Penny and Tobias in front of him. He was obviously upset, but he was also very curious. Was Penny, the love of his life, moving on? Did she ask Tobias? Or did he ask her? Did she even care about Gumball anymore? It really made him think. He stopped thinking, though, when the movie started.

After about an hour past, Gumball was really into the movie. Everything about it intrigued him. It was a really good way to clear his head and focus on something else, until something caught his attention. Penny and Tobias were moving. Were they leaving? He directed his attention to them. He noticed Tobias leave, but Penny stay.

'He must be going to the bathroom.' Gumball thought. Then, Penny was alone. Gumball began thinking. Maybe he could move up a seat and sit with her, but would she mind? They aren't together, but should it matter? But what about when Tobias comes back? Wouldn't Tobias see him? He couldn't have that happen. Gumball shook his soda. It was empty. He got up quietly to refill his drink, cautious not to cause attention. After he did, he waited for Tobias to enter the theater before he followed suit. As he was entering, Gumball's foot got caught on the rug, causing him to fall, spill his drink, and ultimately, make a scene. Penny got up to help him.

Oh my, are you alri-" Penny stopped herself when she noticed who it was. "Gumball? What are you doing here?" She whispered. Gumball was frozen again. A lump formed in his throat, the blood rushed to his head, he was extremely embarrassed. He wanted to cry, but held back.

"I-I just came t-to see a-a movie." He stuttered quietly. This was not good.

Tobias looked over at them. "Could you two please be quiet?! I'm trying to watch a movie!" Gumball felt a pounding in his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'll go!" He said as he moved back to his seat behind them. He slouched in his seat and tried to enjoy the rest of the movie. After the movie ended, everyone people began leaving the theater. Gumball let some people go before him, but before he knew it, people just began not letting him go. Eventually, he made it out, just to end up walking behind Penny and Tobias. He listened in on their conversation.

"Are you really crying, Tobias?" She laughed.

"It was a really sad movie!" He retorted.

"Whatever."

Gumball chuckled to himself as they turned their own way, leaving him to continue walking forward. He thought about going over to talk to Penny, but chickened out. Gumball took one last glance back before he left, just to see something he dreaded to see since that night.

Tobias kissing Penny.

Gumball felt horrible. He felt like he was bit by a car. He walked through the door, kept his head down, and began to run home, tears forming at his eyes. How could she do this to him? Just two days after they had broken up, too! Did she even care about him? Was she even thinking of him?

When he got home, the door was unlocked and he ran upstairs to his room. He shut and locked it behind him as he began to cry and went to bed.


	6. VI

"Gumball, are you-" Nicole started.

"Go away!" Gumball screamed from his bed. Nicole shrunk back a bit, what could have happened to make him this upset?

"Gumball, what happened?" She tried again, but to no avail.

"I-I s-said go away!" He said between tears.

Nicole tried one more time. "Gumball, I am your mother, you you will open this door!" She said assertively. After a minute of silence, the door swung open to reveal a painstakingly distraught Gumball.

"What could you possibly want? You already cause enough damage by making me go out, what more do you want?!" He stated, confusing Nicole.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"What do I mean? I did what you asked and saw a movie, but guess who was there at the same movie?" He questioned.

"Oh sweetie-"

"That's not even the worst part! She was with Tobias, and after the movie, they-" he stopped and began sobbing more.

"What did they do?"

"What do you think? They kissed. It's like she never even cared about me!" He cried. Nicole consoled him.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry this happened. I just wanted you to feel better."

"Yeah, well stop trying. I just want to be left alone." He pushed her away and slammed the door. Nicole stood there in awe. She just made her heartbroken son feel worse. How could she do this to him. She decided to do just that, leave him alone.

The next morning, groggily. He checked the clock.

"7 a.m." He covered his head with his pillow. "I don't want to go to school today!" He groaned from underneath. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Gumball, it's time to get up for school." Nicole said from the outside.

"Do I really have to go to school today?" He begged.

"What? You love school!"

"Did we forget about what happened?"

"Oh, well yes, you still have to go to school, sorry." She said apologetically.

"Ugh." Gumball groaned as he got out of bed.

"A few minutes later, Gumball came downstairs. Darwin, Anais, and Nicole were already eating breakfast. Gumball sat on the couch and waited for them to finish. This didn't go unnoticed by Nicole, who frowned.

"Gumball, aren't you hungry?"

"No."

Are you sure? There's still some-"

"No, I'm not hungry." He said, but Nicole was persistent.

"Gumball, please come eat. You've barely eaten the past three days." She begged.

"I've eaten plenty."

"You had spaghetti and, what, a bag of chips? Maybe some popcorn at the movies? You're supposed to eat three meals a day. You at least need breakfast to keep you energized."

"If I get hungry, I'll eat lunch at school." That was the last straw for Nicole.

"Gumball, I love you to death, but this behavior needs to stop. I know you just broke up with Penny, but this behavior is so unlike you! You barely eat, you stay in bed all day, you aren't yourself. I think you and Penny need to talk."

"The last thing I need to do is talk to her about why I'm depressed. She broke up with me. It's over now. She obviously doesn't want me around anymore, so why bother? I just need some time to get back on my feet." He said plainly, which made Nicole think he was going insane.

"Gumball, it was two years!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" He snapped. She broke him. "I've said the same thing to myself, and every single time I do, it never sounds right. I still don't know why she did, and maybe I never will. It's just as confusing to me, maybe more, than it is to you. I don't know why, okay?!" He shouted in tears.

"Don't you want to know?"

"Part of me does, because it was so long, and I constantly ask myself why, wondering why, but another part of me doesn't, and just wants to move on. I don't even know anymore." He said, laying his head in his hands. Nicole looked at the time.

"It's almost time for you kids to go. Have a good day kids, and Gumball?" She looked at him, Gumball walking towards the door. "If you can-"

"I'll do what I can, okay? No promises." He said, opening the door, letting Darwin and Anais go first.

"Thank you."


	7. VII

At school, Gumball was surprisingly good. He made it through the morning well, and had no problems with teachers. Miss Simian almost had another meltdown like last time. Gumball was just, quiet. At lunch, he sat with Darwin, across the cafeteria, away from Penny and her friends.

Gumball stabbed at his tray. He was hungry. Very hungry, but he couldn't eat. He was too upset. Darwin turned to him.

"Hey Gumball?"

"Yeah?" He said still staring at his tray.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Thanks." He didn't break his stare from the tray.

"I know you're still angry, so if you want, I can leave. If that's what you want." Gumball looked at Darwin. He couldn't make Darwin go away. He's been sending him away ever since it happened, but he knew Darwin's company was nice. Even though he was upset, he couldn't tell him to leave.

"No, actually. I enjoy your company. Thanks buddy." Gumball playfully nudged Darwin, earning a giggle from him.

"You're welcome." Darwin smiled, bringing his attention back to his food.

Gumball looked over at Penny's table. He didn't see her. He scanned the entire and found no sign of her. Suddenly, he felt something rub up against his side. It was Penny. He felt his heart start to beat in his chest.

"Hey, Gumball." Penny greeted, sitting next to him. He didn't answer. He just angrily stared at his tray. "Darwin, can we have a moment?" She asked.

"Yep!" He said, moving to another table.

"What do you want?" He said, still staring at the tray.

"I wanted to talk to you. You seemed upset and thought you could use some company."

"I had Darwin until you sent him away." He said angrily. Penny sighed.

"Gumball, I just want to talk to you."

"Tobias isn't here?"

"Gumball..."

"I mean, he is your new boyfriend, right?" He laughed looking at her.

"No, Gumball-"

"Because you guys look so cute together! It's almost like you guys already had a connection!"

"Gumball! Tobias and I aren't dating!" She began raising her voice.

"It sure seemed like it when you were sucking his face!" Penny gasped.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, I saw. Do you even care?"

"Gumball, of course I care!"

"It doesn't seem like it! Just two days later and you're going on dates with other people. What, were you cheating on me, too?!" He yelled.

"No Gumball, it was blind date. An experiment."

"Does it even matter?!" He slammed his fists on the table, drawing attention, Gumball turning to look at her. "Penny, we were together for two years! Does that mean anything to you?"

"Don't say that! You know those were the best years of my life!"

"Then at least act like they meant something, because they meant a whole lot to me!" He shouted. Just then, the school bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Gumball looked around and noticed everyone staring at him and Penny.

"I'm sorry, Gumball." Penny said, tearing up before she went to class, leaving Gumball alone. Gumball was feeling various emotions all at once. He felt upset, angry, and sad all at once. He didn't know what to do. Soon after, Gumball went to class.

At the end of the day, Gumball went to his locker to collect his things, after he opened it, a note flew out. Gumball picked it up and read it.

'Dear Gumball,

I'm really sorry about all that I put you through recently. I didn't know you would take it this badly. If you still want to know about why what happened, happened, you can come by my house after school. I have a lot of explaining to do.

~Penny.'


	8. VIII

Gumball scanned the note over and over. He needed answers desperately. He needed to go.

When school ended, Gumball ran home. He opened the door and ran upstairs. He went through his room and began searching through his things.

"Come on, come on, where is it?!" He said rummaging through all his things. He tore up his room, searching for the one thing he needed. Eventually he found it. "Alright, next is Penny's." he said, putting the object in his bag, clutching the bag tightly. Gumball ran downstairs and made it to the door before being stopped.

"Gumball? Are you okay? How was school?" Nicole asked, surprised to see Gumball so full of energy.

"It was fine, I'll be back." He said running out the door. Gumball went back to folding laundry.

"Must've had lunch."

Outside, Gumball began running down the street. The autumn wind was harsh on his face, causing him to tear up. He was also starting to tear up thinking about Penny. He was finally going to get the answers he desperately needed. All of the pain and suffering he went through, wouldn't all be in vein. Possibly. After about ten minutes, he eventually made it.

Penny's house.

He slowly approached the steps, gasping for air. He sat down, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh jeez! Ah, ah, I really need to work out more! Woo!" He said, grabbing at his sides, which began to burn. Behind him, he heard a door open.

"Gumball? Are you okay?" Penny said. His heart began to flutter, which made breathing even harder to achieve. He stood up, and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said, still a bit bitter.

"Alright then, come in." She said, stepping aside for him. "I'll meet you in my room." She said, moving in another direction. Gumball went upstairs towards Penny's room. When he made it, memories began clouding his mind, just standing at the door.

When he entered the room, he immediately felt a sense of safety and comfort. He was used to being here with her. He remembered when they would lay together in bed, watching movies. Or when they would sit and talk about whatever. Or the time Penny was sick, so Gumball snuck over to her house and brought her soup and a giant stuffed toy to make her feel better. It made him smile, remembering that this was a safe environment. But he knew that right now, it wasn't. He wasn't safe here. He knew he was going to get hurt. More hurt than he already was. And he knew that if they were never going to get back together, he had to give it to her now, or else he would never get the chance.

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Penny. He looked around the room. 'Things still seem the same. Nothing much has changed.' He thought to himself, which was weird. They were broken up, so why was everything still the same? He looked over to her nightstand. A picture of them from their two year anniversary was still there. He grabbed it and looked at it. He remembered that day. That was the day he got Penny her gift, but never remembered to give it to her. Looking at it filled him with anxiety. 'What if she moves on and forgets all about us? Forgets me?' Just then, the door opened, startling Gumball. Penny walked in, carrying two bottles of water

They looked at each other, Penny noticing the picture in hand with tears in his eyes. Gumball quickly put the picture back in it's spot. Penny walked over and handed Gumball a water, sitting beside him.

"You looked pretty worn out when you got here, so I got you a water." She said, looking down.

Gumball blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for a moment, until Penny broke it.

"So, you probably want an explanation, huh?" She said, looking at him. She could see the hopelessness in his eyes as he responded, not even making eye contact with her.

"I don't even know anymore. I don't want to know why, at all really, but I feel like I need to know it, just for closure." Gumball said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, I don't know where to start." She said, before Gumball gave her a cold look. "Let me rephrase that. I don't know where to start, because I don't even know if there is a start." She said, looking back down. Gumball's cold stare turned into a confused look.

"I need you to know right now, that I still love you, and that even though I... did what I did, I still can't move on from you. You're all I think about, and when I do think of you, all I feel is regret, like I made the wrong choice." Gumball's frustration and anger turned to empathy.

"Do you thing you made the right choice?"

"Not really."

"Why do you say that?" Gumball asked, turning to her, who began blushing.

Penny didn't respond immediately. "I... don't know."

"W-What?"

"I don't really know." Something didn't seem right.

"You're..." He pointed at her, chuckling a bit. "You're hiding something from me." He said. Penny lifted her head and looked at him.

"I-"

"Penny don't bother lying to me, because we both know how that ends." What are you hiding from me?" Gumball began getting angry again. She looked at him. He was right. She couldn't hide it from him anymore.

Penny sighed. "Gumball, I'm sorry you're about to here this, but... nobody thought you were right for me." Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, this again."

"No Gumball, this time, it felt different. I was talking with the girls-"

"Which never leads to anything but gossip."

"-and they were telling me about how I could be doing better. I didn't believe them at first, but they got me thinking. 'Could I be doing better?' And I thought about it, and we are young, and we don't make great choices all the time, and maybe this was one of those choices, but I began to think you weren't right for me." She was now beginning to cry. "You're still a kid for the most part, but I can see this has made you a different person. You're still somewhat immature, you get jealous extremely quickly, and you over exaggerate everything. And I just thought that maybe some time apart would change you for the better, and for the most part, it was bittersweet. You have become more mature, but you still get really jealous." She was crying now. Gumball consoled her.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" He hugged her.

"Because, I knew you wouldn't take it seriously and shrug it off, which would prove my point further. They set me up on a date with Tobias because they thought he was better, but he's just, not right for me. I just thought you weren't ready for a serious relationship." She said, looking at him. She hugged him again, which he returned. She began crying in his shoulder, and he rubbed her back.

"From now on, whenever we hear something about the other, we confront each other about it. Deal?" She sniffled in his shoulder.

"Deal!"

"Do you Pinky promise?" He said, sticking up his finger. She gave him a look. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to-" she cut him off.

"I, Penny Fitzgerald, agree to talking to you whenever something comes up." She wrapped her pinky around his, and leaned toward Gumball, and their lips met. Gumball felt so relaxed, so relieved, that the pain was over. It was gone. He felt her love pulsing through his veins. It all felt so right. When the kiss ended, they fell back on the bed, and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Gumball said, jumping out off bed. He ran over to his backpack, rummaging through it. Quickly, he pulled out her gift, hid it behind his back, and approached her.

"I wanted to give this to you on our annoversary, but never did, and I thoughtthat if the breakup was for good, I would wantyou to have it anyway, but here." Penny gasped as he placed it infromt of her. "It's a Promise ring. I got it for you." She began to cry upon putting it on.

"Gumball, thank you so much! I-I don't know what to say!" She pulled him into a hug once more.

"You don't have to say anything." Gumball whispered into her ear. The laid back down in her bed.

"I love you, Gumball." She said, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Penny."

"Pinky promise?" She asked.

"Pinky promise."


End file.
